Ro Laren
Ro Laren was a female Bajoran in the 24th century, she was born on January 17, 2340 on Cardassian-occupied Bajor to Ro Talia and Ro Gale. She later joined Starfleet and served aboard the and the before joining the Maquis. She returned to Bajor following the Dominion War and joined the Bajoran Militia serving aboard starbase Deep Space 9 where she eventually rejoined Starfleet with Bajor's admittance into the Federation. History Early Life Ro was raised in Bajoran re-settlement camps under the watchful eyes of the Cardassian overseers. When she was seven, a Cardassian lured her into a tent with a piece of candy, and she was forced to watch as the Cardassians tortured her father for hours until he died. She eventually escaped her oppressors and re-located to the free worlds of the United Federation of Planets, where she enrolled in Starfleet Academy. Upon her graduation, she was considered to have a promising career in Starfleet. Starfleet Ro's Starfleet career turned out differently than expected. Her time as an ensign aboard the USS Wellington was riddled with disciplinary measures, and after dis-obeying orders on the planet Garon II, eight members of an away team were killed. Ro was subsequently courtmartialed and imprisoned at the penal facility at Jaros II. One of the officers presiding over her courtmartial was Admiral Leonard James Akaar. In 2368, she was offered a deal by Admiral Kenelly; her freedom in exchange for her assisting the USS Enterprise-D in finding the Bajoran terrorist Orta, who was believed to be responsible for attacking Federation targets. When Ro discovered that the attackers of the Federation facilities were actually Cardassians, she turned to Enterprise captain Jean-Luc Picard to uncover the truth. (TNG episode: "Ensign Ro") After the encounter with Orta and the Cardassians, Ro served aboard the Enterprise for over a year, before returning to the Academy for Advanced Tactical Training. The Maquis Upon her return to the Enterprise in late 2370, Ro -now a full Lieutenant- was assigned to infiltrate the Maquis, a group of Federation citizens and former Starfleet officers who were fighting off the Cardassians in the De-militarized Zone in defiance of a recent Federation treaty with the Cardassian Union. Ro found that she both sympathized and fit in better with the Maquis more than she ever did in Starfleet, so she once again defied orders, betrayed Starfleet and joined the Maquis. (TNG episode: "Pre-emptive Strike") As of stardate 47891.1 in 2370, Ro had been given the codename Architect and was the leader of New Hope's Maquis. (TNG novel: Rogue Saucer) In mid-2371, Ro snuck aboard Deep Space 9 in order to prevent Aela, a Maquis extremist, from assassinating Gul Engor and destroying the station in an attempt to destabilize the peace treaty between the Federation and Cardassians. ( ) :Note that this incident may not be consistent with the ''DS9 Relaunch continuity.'' In the year 2373, just before the destruction of the Maquis by new Cardassian allies, the Dominion, Ro found herself injured and alone on the planet Sindorin. She was nursed back to health by a tribe of Ingavi that had colonized the world after escaping the Cardassian occupation of their own world. (DS9 novel: - Abyss) After the destruction of the Maquis, Ro and a few other Maquis survivors fought their own, independent, war effort against the Dominion and their allies. After the war ended, Ro returned to Bajor, where she was given the rank of Lieutenant in the Bajoran militia. Starfleet had originally wanted to have her arrested, but did not after the behind the scenes urging of Jean-Luc Picard. (DS9 novel: Avatar) Deep Space 9 Her superiors in the Bajoran militia assigned her the job of Chief of security aboard the space station Deep Space 9, under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys in late February of 2376. In April Istani Reyla and Gamon Vell were found dead on the promenade. In the course of the murder investigateion Ro discovered a book of prophecies that was written by the heretic Ohalu some 20,000 years previously that had been removed from the ruins of the city of B'Hala by Istani. Shortly after the discovery Ro was injured in a Jem'Hadar attack on the station, she fell from the stairs in Quark's when the station was shook by the attack. Fortunately Quark witnessed her fall and took her to the Infirmary. He later sent her a bouquet of Argelian flowers. Ro soon recovered and got back to work. Reyla was killed because the Vedek Assembly, led by Vedek Yevir Linjarin, wanted the book suppressed. Ro, stating the book was evidence in Istani's murder investigation, refused to turn it over. Kira interceded by giving the book back to Vedek Assembly, but uploaded the contents of the book to the bajoran comnet, making them public. (DS9 novel: Avatar) Ro returned to Sindorin a few weeks later, when it was discovered that a rogue agent of the independent intelligence agency, Section 31, named Ethan Locken had re-furbished a Dominion Jem'Hadar factory, and was creating his own army. Ro traveled with Dr. Julian Bashir, Ezri Dax and the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar to Sindorin, where they put a stop to Locken's plans and rescued the Ingavi tribe from Locke's Jem'Hadar troops. (DS9 novel: Abyss) Soon after, Ro went undercover as a Dabo girl when Quark, found himself in over his head with the Orion Syndicate on the world of Farius Prime. Ro managed to bring down the entire organiztion of the Orion crimelord, Malik, and freed an Orion Slave Girl named Treir from servitude. (DS9 novel: Demons of Air and Darkness) When it was announced that the documentation admitting Bajor into the United Federation of Planets would be signed on the Promenade of Deep Space 9, Ro was put in charge of the security arrangements. A member of the Trill contingent named Hiziki Gard was assigned to assist Ro, and Ro gave him full access to his plans. When Gard assassinated Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon before the documents could be signed, there was nothing Ro could do to stop him. (DS9 novel: Cathedral) Ro eventually brought Gard into custody only to find out that the creature that Gard had killed wasn't Shakaar at all, but an alien Parasite that had consumed his psyche. Shakaar had already been long dead. (DS9 novel: Lesser Evil) Return to Starfleet After the resolution to the parasite crisis, Ro was prepared to resign her commission and leave the Bajoran sector with Quark, with whom which she had developed a friendship, as they both felt that they would have no place in the Bajoran sector after the planets admittance to the Federation. It was only after the persuasion of Captain Picard that Ro stayed with the Bajoran militia as it was integrated into Starfleet. Ro was once again given the rank of Lieutenant in Starfleet. (DS9 novel: Unity) Ro later accompanied Quark and his nephew Nog to Ferenginar and helped them maintain the rule of Grand Nagus Rom from a take-over attempt by Congressman Brunt. (DS9 novel: "Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed") On the final day of 2376, Ro was attacked and critically injured by the Jem'Hadar observer, Taran'atar. Ro suffered spinal injuries and briefly faced the possibility of life confined to a wheelchair. Fortunately for Ro, an innovative technique, combining several experimental medical theories, was developed by Dr. Simon Tarses of the station's infirmary that allowed her to return to duty in a matter of weeks. (DS9 novels: "The Dominion: Olympus Descending", Warpath) Ro the Bajoran Ro was a Bajoran but often stood out of the crowd due to her determination to be herself and not just another member of the flock. Ro believed in the Prophets as entities, and believed they were involved with the Bajoran people. However, she did not believe that beings living in a wormhole and occasionally interfering with a people was reason enough to worship them as gods. Nor did she appreciate that most Bajorans frowned upon any other Bajoran who did not follow the faith to the letter. Her father was a proud to be Bajoran, and in a way so was she and to that end wore a Bajoran earring. However she did not follow the Bajoran faith so wore the earring on the wrong ear to discourage vedeks trying to feel her pagh, which was normally done by squeezing the left ear. (DS9 novel: Avatar) Alternate Versions When Elias Vaughn was having his second orb experience, he became Eli Underwood, a patient at the same insane asylum as Benny Russell. While there he interacted with a nurse named Lauren, who was the representation of Ro. (DS9 novel: Unity) Connections * Ro Laren Ro Laren Ro Laren Ro Laren Ro Laren Ro Laren Ro Laren Category:Starfleet security chiefs Ro Laren Ro Laren Ro Laren Category:Helmsmen and conn officers Category:Starfleet helmsmen and conn officers Ro Laren Ro Laren